


Are you..?

by LyricIsHereUnfortunately



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Boys Kissing, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, No Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately
Summary: Virgil is Not Okay (I Promise) and Logan is there for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Are you..?

Virgil was hunched over his phone, wiping it as rain dripped down his hair and onto the screen. 

The rain had soaked through his hoodie and chilled his skin. His hands were shaking, making it even harder to focus on Logan’s last text.

9:46pm  
Where are you? I’ll come get you.  
9:52pm  
Virgil? Are you okay? I’m in my car, are you at home?

Finally Virgil forced himself to move his thumb over the screen. He typed the park address and turned off his phone. He pocketed it as he pressed his back to the tree behind him. As time passed the rain had made him numb, and not just to touch. 

His eyes were closed but he could still see the curling of lips into sharp distaste and eyes narrowing into hate. He could also still hear the sound of yelling, crying, over the howling of the wind and the drum of the rain. 

Though he was fairly sure that his skin was turning sick blue color, he still felt the stinging feeling on his right cheek and hot, itchy tears running down his face. 

Taking a deep breath and tasting the rain and eyeliner that marked the sides of his face, he imagined the rain pouring until it overwhelmed him like Alice drowning in her own tears. He turned his face to the sky and let his imagination play Disney’s Alice in Wonderland on the mini-movie theater that is his mind. 

“Virgil?” He opened his eyes. 

“Virgil?” Logan leaned over him, concern written plainly across his features. “Are you..?”

He gestured lamely with his hands. “I’m… Well, you know…” He took the hand Logan offered and pulled himself up. “Yeah…”

“I don’t believe that is a complete thought.” There’s a teasing smile on his lips and Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. 

Logan almost reached out to Virgil, but stopped and thinks better of it. “My vehicle is in a red zone and I don’t feel like getting a ticket, so we should probably hurry.”

They walked to the car in silence, awkwardness hanging in the air like a blanket of fog. Virgil hated himself, he should’ve never texted Logan in the first place. Logan kept fiddling with his glasses, taking them off then on, cleaning them, and fixing the sides. 

They should be talking about their newest Supernatural theory, but Virgil’s lungs felt full. His vocal cords are drowning. 

But inside the car, it was warm and he could feel himself thawing. He cleared his throat, one, two, three times but was unable to actually say anything other than “Umm…”

“Do you need a cough drop? There’s a bag in the glove department.” Logan reached over Virgil and buckled his seat belt. 

And that was it. Virgil felt the pressure on his chest subside. He told Logan everything from getting kicked out to his dad’s drinking to his mom leaving to his cousin coming back. 

“Okay,” Logan said after Virgil had finished. “Fuck, okay. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He shrugged. “I’m fine. It doesn’t really bother me that much.”

“Falsehood.” Logan cut the engine and took Virgil’s hand in his hands. “Are you okay?”

Virgil wanted to look away but he couldn’t. He felt his throat closing up again and choked out, “No.” 

He fell forward, into Logan’s arms, and held on to the other boy’s jacket for dear life. Logan was whispering reassurances and promises into Virgil’s purple hair. “You are going to be okay. I promise. Your parents are terrible. I’ll be your dad now. And your mom. Your… Dom.”

Logan pulled away suddenly and Virgil burst out laughing. “Dom?”

“No, no.” Logan looked panicked. “That is not what I meant!” 

Virgil laughed, tears of a different kind filling his vision. Logan pouted and started the car, pulling off the dirt road and on to the main one. Virgil kept laughing and he thought he saw Logan’s lips quirk to the side. 

He stopped laughing long enough to take a deep breath and say, “Daddy?”

Logan almost served off the road. His face flushed and his glasses slipped off his nose. He pulled off to the side and turned to Virgil. “What- I- You-” He gaped at him. 

Virgil snorted and another fit of giggles took him over. “Logan. Your face…”

“What? No.” Logan blushed deeper. “Don’t you ever- Ever say that again.”

Virgil smirked as Logan launched into a lecture. Logan went on to say several studies have shown that calling people things like that is unhealthy due to ...blah, blah, blah. 

Virgil had stopped listening and settled to just watch Logan ramble. His face had lost the likeness to a tomato, but he was still pink and his glasses were still crooked.

Before he knew what he was doing, Virgil reached his hand out and fixed Logan’s glasses. Logan stopped talking and stared at Virgil almost expectantly. Virgil took his hand back, his fingertips lightly tracing Logan’s cheek. 

“Um…” Virgil felt his face heat up and tried to clear his throat. “I-”

He couldn’t finish the sentence before Logan clenched both of his eyes tight and leaned forward and covered Virgil’s mouth with his own. 

Logan lightly pressed their lips together before pulling back. He opened his eyes slowly and they looked panicked. “Fuck, sorry, fuck-” Logan pushed his glasses up. “I didn’t mean- Well, I did but-”

Virgil was the one who shut him up this time. He smiled. “I don’t believe that was a complete thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz comment, i wrote this for a friend


End file.
